The invention relates to construction. More particularly, the invention relates to staircases.
In many construction situations, temporary staircases are needed. For example, architectural plans may call for an ornate staircase which might be damaged during construction. Also, plans may call for a staircase fabricated off-site which may not be available in early phases of construction. In such situations, it is common for builders to fabricate a temporary staircase. Because the dimensions of stringers will depend upon the height difference between floors, they may not be easily re-used if the height of the next location differs. Additionally, increasing safety requirements increase the complexity and costs of temporary staircases.